Endoscope devices with slender insertion units that can be inserted into body cavities of patients and the like to enable lesions that are not directly visible by eye to be observed have been widely used in the medical field and the like in the past. For example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 disclose endoscope devices by which stereoscopic images can be acquired using two or more cameras in order to precisely observe lesions.